Interface engine is a tool for interface development in a software product, so as to develop a WYSIWYG (What You See Is What You Get) software interface. The interface engine has been developing for several decades, can be used to manage picture resources during the process of software development, and has functions of cropping pictures and producing special effects.
For most interface engines in the prior art, during the process of developing an interface picture, a developer usually edits a rendering effect of the picture by configuring rendering information of the picture, and directly stores the rendering information of the picture into codes, for example, writes the rendering information of the picture into an XML (Extensible Markup Language) description. When the image needs to be rendered on a screen, the XML is executed to read the rendering information of the picture, so as to present the rendering effect of the picture on the screen.
Since the prior art usually requires a developer to configure many attributes, the developer needs to memorize the names of these attributes. As a result, storage procedure of an existing picture is rather inconvenient to use during the development process. In addition, the rendering effects of the picture cannot be viewed without running a program. Further, the configuration of the rendering information of the picture, though being art-related work, must be performed by a programmer rather than an art designer. Moreover, if the same picture is rendered to different places in the same manner, the information must be written into codes for many times, which not only wastes the human resources, but also increases the size of the installation packet.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.